Only One For Me
by GreyWolfe21
Summary: Haley and Rachel one shot i think maybe more femslash


**The Only One for Me**

Haley entered the empty hall, hoping to escape the world. Her life was a mess and she wasn't sure how to fix it. She was in love with one Rachel Gatina. Haley's thoughts were halted by a noise coming from the auditorium so she starts down the hallway to investigate. Haley stops in her tracks when she hears the voice of Rachel and her best friend Marvin "mouth" McFadden

"Rachel there's no way she's gonna know you're singing to her unless you tell her she's not a mind reader." The voice of Mouth reached her ears. Haley assumed he was talking about the school talent show that was tonight Rachel was one of the people who were performing tonight.

"Mouth I can't its not that simple." Rachel clarified. "She just got dumped by her boyfriend two weeks ago, how do you hit on a girl who won't let anyone in?"

"I don't know Rachel but the song you picked is a pretty good start why don't you rehearse a little more and then we can relax before the show."

"Okay mouth, you guys ready on my count." Rachel counted off "Three, four, five, six.

"That's just great I am in love with a girl who is in love with someone else." Haley said to herself as she walked down the empty hall.

**Later that night Tree hill high school**

Haley sighed as she was dragged into the school by her best friend "Lucas I really don't want to be here tonight?" _Especially if I have to listen to Rachel profess her love to someone else_

Lucas scoffed "so you want me to take you home so you can wallow in self – pity? I don't think so. We've always come to the talent shows together its tradition and just because Nathan is an ass and decided to dump you for Peyton Sawyer don't mean you shouldn't still have fun."

"Thank you Lucas for that wonderful trip down memory lane, I mean I had almost forgotten up until now." Haley's voice was dripping with sarcasm

"Sorry, but you know I'm right Haley."

"Yeah, Yeah lets go."

"Mouth, is she out there?"

"Yes, Rachel she is."

"Why did you tell me that Mouth? Now I'm all nervous."

"Why did you ask me?"

"I don't know." Rachel whined

"Rachel you're next do you think you can do this?"

"Honestly? No but I am going to."

"Our next performer is Rachel Gatina singing "Only One For Me" by Brian McKnight" the principal announced the every one clapped when Rachel walked out onto the stage.

"Hey tree hill this song I am dedicating to the love of my life and I just wanna let her know that I'm here and that I'm in love with her." Rachel smirked "I'm in love with you tutor girl."

Haley's head shot up at the mention of her nickname "L L Lucas did she just say 'I'm in love with you tutor girl' just wondering?"

"I think she did"

"That's what I thought."

The music started and Rachel began to sing

**La la lla la la la la  
La la  
La la la la la la  
La la lla la la la la  
La la  
La la la la la la  
**

**You say you've seen too many things,  
That turn out to be too good to be true.  
Against your better judgment, opened up your heart,  
'til you found the joke was on you.  
Looking out on the rest of our lives,  
If we're gonna be together or apart  
About the only way I know how to come,  
Is right straight from my heart.  
I want you now, I'll show you how  
I can be the woman you need me to be  
I've been around, But now I've found  
That you're the only one for me.  
**

**Say you'll never fall again  
You won't subject yourself to such pain  
If you give me half a chance I will  
Never leave you standing out in the rain  
But if you think that I could look you in your face and lie right  
Through my teeth  
Then turn around and walk away  
Cross my heart, girl I care for you and when I look into your eyes i  
Must say...  
**

**I need you now, I'll show you how  
I can be the woman you need me to be  
I've been around, But now I've found  
That you're the only one for me  
I need you so, I can't let go  
Gonna be all that I can be  
I want you still, I always will  
Cause you're the only one for me  
**

**La la lla la la la la  
La la  
La la la la la la  
La la lla la la la la  
La la  
La la la la la la  
**

**I want you now, I'll show you how  
I can be the man you need me to be  
I've been around, But now I've found**

**That you're the only one for me  
I need you so, I can't let go  
Gonna be all that I can be  
I want you still, I always will  
Cause you're the only one for me**

When she finished singing she walked off the stage and came face to face with Haley James

"So, …. You're in love with me huh?"

"……"she opened her mouth but no words escaped

"Rachel Gatina at a loss for words I never thought I'd see the day."

Haley pulled her into a sizzling kiss and when air was a necessity she pulled away and smiled at the goofy grin on Rachel's face. She leaned in and whispered into Rachel's ear "It's a good thing that you're in love with me because I'm in love with you too."

**The End**


End file.
